johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9: The desert winds blowing
Summary Ganondorf's grip on Hyrule is ever weakening from the powers of the Sages and the will of Link. Now, what Link will soon discover that he'll receive aid from the land Ganondorf calls home: The Desert. Gerudo Valley 1. Talk to the chief carpenter and he'll explain what has happened to the bridge (which you can cross by either using Epona or the Longshot), he'll also tell you that his fellow carpenters have went to the Gerudo fortress and haven't come back. He'll ask you to investigate the Fortress up ahead and find out what has happened to his carpenters. Gerudo Fortress & Thieves' Hideout 2. Once you reach the Fortress, you'll notice right away that it's guarded by Female Gerudo thieves and they don't take kindly to outsiders (especially male outsiders), if they see you, you will be captured and imprisoned. Unlike the Hyrule Castle guards earlier in the game you can use arrows to stun the thieves allowing you to traverse the area without being spotted. 3. Here, you'll find the first imprisoned carpenter: Ichiro. Once you talk to him, you'll be attacked by a Gerudo thief wielding 2 Scimitars. She's a faster, more nimble version of a Stalfo and she also has her own whirling blade technique in which if you're hit by it you'll be captured and imprisoned. Keep your shield raised at all times, and maintain your distance when she misses with her whirling blade technique she'll leave herself open to attack, it's also wise to use Deku Nuts to give yourself more time. Defeating the Gerudo Thief will get you a key which you can use to free the captured carpenter. 4. Here is a long carridor, use arrows to stun the Gerudo thieves and head to the part of the map marked "F", once outside head south and to the area marked "I". 5. In this room, you'll meet the second carpenter: Jiro. Defeat the Gerudo Thief to free him. But head back to the same door you came in (marked with the "I") and head back to the marked "F" door and stun the thieves again and head to the door marked "G" then, head to the door marked "J". 6. Here, you'll meet the third carpenter: Sabooro. Defeat the Gerudo thief to free him. Head back through the door marked "J" and head to the door marked "L". 7. Stay where you are and brandish the bow, because a Gerudo theif will come and will be near enough to see you, Stun the thief and head northward. 8. This is the final carpenter: Shiro. Defeat the Gerudo thief to free him. After freeing Shiro, the Gerudo Theif you faced off 4 times will acknowledge your skills and give you the membership card that'll allow you into not just the Fortress but also the Archery area and the Gerudo Training Grounds (an optional dungeon where you can obtain the Ice Arrow). 9. Come back with Epona at anytime after you free the 4 carpenters to try out your mounted archery skills. Get 1,000 points to receive a heart piece and 2,000 points to receive the Level 3 Arrow Quiver. 10. Climb the gate's tower and talk to the Master gerudo thief and she'll open the gate to the Haunted Wasteland. Haunted Wasteland Note: Once you enter the Haunted Wasteland, you could have a hard time seeing what is in front of you with the blowing sand. Plus, the sand is somewhat unstable, meaning you'll partially sink into it, slowing you down. Be careful. 11. Jump on top of the wooden box and use the Longshot to cross the line of Quicksand. 12. Here, you'll have to see the Gerudo Flags. Follow them to find your way to the next area to the north. 13. This is the second marker, first go down the ladder to obtain a Gold Skulltula and use Din's Fire to make a treasure chest containing 50 rupees inside appear. Once outside again, use the Lens of Truth to see a poe that'll guide you through the rest of the Wasteland, be careful of the Levers that dot this part of the Wasteland. Desert Collosus 14. Here there'll be several places you can visit before venturing into the Spirit Temple. To the north, it's a fiary fountain that'll give you Nayru's Love, which renders you temperarily invincible, to the south there's a dried up Oasis, play the Song of Storms to fill up the Oasis and make several fairies appear. 15. Once you enter the Spirit Temple you'll notice that there's a small entryway to your left and a black block to your right. This is a sign that you can't enter the temple right now, exit the temple and you'll see a cutscene where Shiek will tell you on how to enter the temple and teach you the Requiem of Spirit, a warp song that'll take you back to the Dessert Collosus. Chapter 9: The desert winds blowing (part 2)